The Indestructible
by CinnaMiniMonster
Summary: What happened to Jasper's parents after he was changed? What would happen if his mother came back as a vampire?  one-shot


**Isabella**

_Knocking sounded at the door. I moved my head from my husbands chest and watched as he went to answer the door._

_I heard him talking, then the door slam. I closed my book, after memorizing the page number and went to see what happened._

_I found him with his back turned to my, his head down and his shoulders shaking slightly._

_"Michael, what's the matter?" I said, picking up my dress and running to him._

_"Jasper." _

_I froze. "W-What about Jasper? What's the matter with my baby?"_

_"He went missing. They presume him dead."_

_Instantly I broke down crying. I fell down to the ground, crying._

_Michael bent down in front of me and hugged me._

_I had lost my baby. This couldn't be happening. My baby boy was gone._

**15 Years Later- 1876**

I sighed, looking down at my feet.

"Sorella, che si è così giù?" Marcus said, pattting my hand.

(Sister what has you so down)

"Niente, fratello. Il solo pensiero di Jasper di nuovo." I shifted in my thrown.

(Nothing, brother. Just thinking of Jasper again.)

He smiled sadly at me.

To everyone here we were both some sad mother-effers. Had had lost his mate and I, my son.

"Brother, I think I would like to travel the world." I said suddenly.

Everyone looked at me shocked.

"But you haven't left Volterra since 1862!" Caius said.

"I know. I wish to see the world."

"But who will rule Volterra." Marcus asked.

"Until I come back, my thrown will not be shown and Aro will rule Volterra." I stood up, making my thrown disappear behind me. I took my crown off and handed it to Jane.

"Please put in my room and lock the door."

I turned to my brothers, hugging them each.

"I'll be back brothers. Don't forget me." I said teleporting out of the room.

**Present Day- Jasper's POV**

I stared at the painting hanging in Carlisle's office. It was of the Volturi, with him in the back and the Kings and Queen in front on a balcony. The Guard celebrating below.

I stared at the women, I had a feeling I knew her.

"Carlisle, who gave you this painting again?"

"Oh, a friend in the Volturi. Her name was Isabella. That's her in the painting."

"Your friends with the Queen?"

He smiled and nodded. Everyone slipped into the room, wanting to hear the rarely talked of his life.

"When I came to the Volturi, she had literally yelled at her brothers for trying to shun me about my diet. She became my friend in a short time. She's the one who taught me everything I know about being a doctor."

"Why does she have her hood on?" Rosalie asked, looking at painting.

"She was rarely seen without her robe on, much without her hood. She didn't like people seeing her scars and she didn't want their pity. After awhile I left and I haven't gotten in touch with her since." He said.

Emmett and Edward stepped in the room.

"What'd we miss?" Emmett asked. Both the eyes looked painted golden, after their hunt.

"Nothing. Carlisle was talking about Queen Isabella."

"Carlisle, I have to talk to you." Edward said.

I left the room, Alice going downstairs and planning another shopping spree. i went to my own study and took out my box filled with my mother things.

Her strawberries and lilacs scent quickly filled the room as I took out her favorite necklace and her headband. I took out the things she gave me as a child. My emotions skyrocketed as I pulled out a black and white picture of her, my father, and me as a baby. Her blonde hair was curly, like mine, and surrounded her pretty face and she had big brown eyes, which were staring at me lovingly, while my father stared lovingly at her.

My shoulder began to shake as I dry sobbed. I absolutely hated Maria for bringing me into this life.

**Edward**

"What's the matter, son?" Carlisle asked, after everyone left.

I sat on the leather couch. "There's another vampire in town. We caught the scent in the forest with a human scent. But there hasn't been any missing reports filed recently. But I still think the she's on the human diet."

Carlisle sighed. "Where did you find the scent?"

"About miles away, we Emmett and I followed it, the scent stopped exactly at the treaty line and when we talked to the wolves they said that they did talk to her, but they didn't give any information. And they were all singing some Britney Spears song in their head."

"Okay," Carlisle nodded. "We'll wait, then we'll see if we can call a meeting with the vampire. Warn them that their on our land."

I nodded. "Okay." I got up and heard dry sobbing.

_I am going to wring Maria's little evil neck when I find that bitch. _I heard Jasper's thoughts.

I flinched at the visual image his thoughts provided.

"What's the matter?" Carlisle said looking at me.

"Jasper's thinking about his mother again."

A sad looked crossed his face, but he didn't say anything.

Jasper's phone being to ring.

"Hello." He said, the sound of a lock clicking, then a drawer shutting.

"_Stop crying."_ Peter's voice, sounded through the phone.

"Shut up, fucker. I knew I should have never changed your annoying son of a-"

Peter cut him off._ "Jasper!"_

"What?"

"_I called to warn you, not for you to insult me."_

"What do you want Yoda?"

Peter growled._ "Stop calling my Yoda!"_

"Nope."

"_Fine. I just wanted to warn you that I have a feeling that your life is gonna drastically change in the next few days. I don't know how it's just gonna be like, one day your all happy, then, BAM, something's way off!"_

"I swear your power is stupid. You just know shit and sometimes that shit don't help." Jasper growled.

"_Don't worry, bro. Me and Char are gonna come over and help you through it."_

"Thanks. I'll call you later. Bye."

"_Bye bro."_ Peter hung up and I heard a bed squeak as Jasper threw himself on it.

I sighed. I felt bad for Jasper. His life was worse than anyone's here and he just got news that it was going to get even worse.

"I don't need your pity!" He yelled.

I snickered. "Sorry!" I yelled back, closing the door to my room.

**Sam**

We ran to the treaty line where Jared told us a bloodsucker stood looking confused. He gave us and image and we all practically fell out of our seats.

She was hot, as Paul puts it. But he wouldn't date her because she was a leech.

She looked about 22 or 23 and had long curly dirty blonde hair. She was a white dress the covered her bare feet. We stopped and watched as her eyes popped out her head.

_She must be new. -Embry_

_Yeah. She looks surprised. -Quil_

_Phase back everybody. -Sam _I thought to everyone.

We quickly phased and got dressed.

When we got back the vampire was still standing there.

"Your on our land." Jacob said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just visiting. My name is Isabella Whitlock Volturi, Queen of Volturi and Vampire Ruler of the World."

Everyone eyes widened and I spoke up.

"I'm Sam Uley. I'm the Alpha and this is my pack. This is Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah."

"Hello everyone." She was quiet after, she looked distant.

She pulled out a bracelet, with a crest hanging off of it.

"I have to go soon, but I welcome you to the Volturi family."

"Why?" Leah said, shocking us all again.

"There are two vampire that picked up my scent and I do not want to be seen just yet. But I shall be back." She said, with a Italian accent.

She tied the bracelet to my wrist. Then hugged me. I stiffened, but she ignored it.

"Welcome to the Volturi family."

Before she left, Jacob quickly pulled a wolf crest out and tied it around her neck.

"Welcome to the pack."

"Thank you. You should phase back and don't think about what just happened. One of the vampires is a mind reader. Thank you again."

And suddenly she was gone.

**Isabella**

I ran off after thanking the pack again for accepting me into the family. I would pop in later on.

I heard the two vampires now talking to the wolves. I read the wolves thoughts and found that they were singing Britney Spear's Womanizer.

The mind reader sighed and ran toward their home, while I ran toward mine.

**Alice**

I ran to Edward's Volvo. I climbed in and shut the door.

"_Jasper." The blurry woman whispered_

I was suddenly pulled out the vision.

Edward looked at me through the rearview mirror and I shrugged.

The rest of the day I kept getting snippets of a vision, but in all of the they were always blurry.

I finally got a full vision at the end of school. But it didn't help.

My family and I rushed home because we were meeting this family today.

Everyone changed into fighting clothes and got into formation in the clearing we were meeting the vampire in.

"She's coming!" Edward said suddenly.

Peter and Charlotte who had only just arrived, stood next to Jasper.

"Oh _crap_!" Peter whispered before she stepped into the clearing.

**Jasper**

_No, it can't be. It's not possible. SHE'S DEAD! MY MOTHER IS DEAD!_

Everything crumpled when she whispered that one word.

"Jasper."

I pushed past everyone as I ran to her in vampire speed. I wrapped my arms around her waist, putting my face in her neck as I dry sobbed.

I felt her shaking as she hugged me tighter.

"Jasper, what's going on?" Alice's voice rang out in the clearing. I could tell she was confused.

I pulled away from her and turned to everyone.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, grinning like the idiot I am.

"This is my mom, Isabella Whitlock."

Everyone gasped, except Peter.

I turned to her, she was wearing a flowy long sleeve white dress that fell and covered her bare feet. She smiled at Carlisle.

"Hello friend." She said.

I nearly began crying, hearing her voice again.

"Isabella, long time, no see." He smiled, stepping forward and hugging her.

"How do you two know each other?" Rosalie asked.

"This is Isabella. Queen of Volturi."

I gasped and turned to her.

"Really?"

"Really, Jasper." Her Italian accent was still the same.

I smiled widely.

I looked at Emmett who was staring at her with wide, adoring eyes.

"Your the Goddess of Destruction," Mom nodded. "Your my idol!"

She laughed. "Maybe I'll teach you something later on."

Emmett almost let a girly squeal. _Almost._

"Jasper I didn't know you were Italian." Alice said.

"Yeah. My dad was from Texas, my mom is Italian."

"Oh."

I grabbed my mom's hand.

I could not explain how happy I was.

Edward smiled at my thoughts.

"Let's go inside." Edward said.

Everyone nodded and we walked back to the house.

"I missed you mom." I said.

She moved my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Mi sei mancata troppo, il mio bambino" She whispered.

(I missed you too, my child.)

I smiled, happy that my Italian was still intact.

We walked into the house and sat on the couch.

"Mom I didn't introduce you to everyone properly. this is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Charlotte and my brother Peter."

"I didn't know I had _another_ _figlio_." She smiled.

"Come give your mother a hug." She said holding her arms out.

Peter whined but stood up. He hugged her.

"Charlotte, come on figlia."

Charlotte giggled, throwing herself in her arms.

"Alice." My mother called.

"Yes?"

She held her arms out.

Alice squealed and hugged her.

After she hugged everyone else, she fixed her dress and sighed.

"Mom, what happened after I left." I asked.

She gulped.

"Well, I wasn't straight in the head for a week. Neither was your father. I was so used to cooking in the morning for you, then your father home-schooling you.

We had to find a new routine. Just as we started getting used to it, not having you there, two soldiers knocked on the door and presumed you dead. They gave us your things and left. That night your father left and didn't come back. He had killed himself. I tried to so many times. So many times, that I had to be watched over. One night I had managed to sneak away and I went to the graveyard, where I cried the rest of the night. A vampire had been watching my from the woods and when he saw me fall asleep he took me back to his home. Me being clumsy, had cut myself and he attacked me. I woke up and he hunted with me, than I left for Italy and joined them. While there, Marcus and I mourned together. Him over his dead mate and me over you."

"Why aren't you in Volterra now?" Charlotte asked.

"I've been traveling the world since 1876. I just came back from them in 2000.

"There is going to be a ball for my birthday and I would love for you to come. All of you."

Everyone quickly agreed, excited.

"Good," She stood up. "I have to be going now."

I stood up also. "But you just got here." I whined.

"Non ti preoccupare, figliolo. Sarò di nuovo." She whispered.

(Do not fret, son. I will be back)

"But what if I need you. A boy needs his mother." I said.

She laughed, kissing my forehead.

"It's 'A boy needs his father' and if you do need me just say my name."

"Isabella."

"You don't need me." She laughed.

"You don't know that."

"_Figliolo_, I am right here. I think I would know. But seriously, I need to go. I promise with all my heart to be here tomorrow."

I sighed. "Okay."

"Okay. Goodbye everyone.," She said turning to them. "See you tomorrow. Ti amo figliolo."

"Anch'io ti amo, Mamma." I said, hugging her.

(I love you too, Mom.)

She kissed my forehead one last time, turned and ran out the house.

**Isabella**

I crossed over the treaty line and was greeted by Jared an Paul.

"Hello boys." I said, petting their heads.

They growled and I giggled.

"Emily?" I asked.

Paul jerked his head towards their home.

I nodded and thanked them, before taking off.

"Emily!" I shouted before I got in the house. She whirled around.

"Huh?"

"My son is alive!"

"Really. How?"

"He was changed, a couple of months before me. I meet him in a clearing, with the coven of vampires I had to meet."

"Oh, your son is a Cullen."

"Whitlock."

She smiled and nodded.

"What should I cook for the boys? They're like pregnant women, all picky and black holes as appetites."

"Come one. Let's cook something Italian."

We ended up making spaghetti and a bunch of Italian deserts. Like cannolis and I made chocolate lava cakes.

"What smells so good!" Embry yelled.

"Bella, went Italian in the kitchen. We made spaghetti, cannolis, and lava cake." Emily said, giggling.

"And I have alcoholic beverages for you guys!"

They all cheered, excitedly.


End file.
